For packaging an electronic component or the like, a foam having cushioning properties is used to prevent a damage of the product from vibration, impact shock, etc. However, such a foam is made of a thermoplastic resin and is an insulator, and accordingly, it has a high electrostatic property, thus leading to a problem such that the function of the electronic component is likely to be lost by the static electricity. If the package surface is charged with static electricity, there will be another problem that a dust is likely to deposit thereon, such being undesirable for a package.
In order to solve such problems, a method is known wherein antistatic properties are imparted by reducing the surface resistance of the package. It is known to incorporate carbon at the time of forming the package or to coat an antistatic agent on the surface of the package. Such methods are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-60-20942, JP-A-60-172529, JP-A-61-254639, JP-A-62-231739, JP-A-1-232030, JP-B-5-507510, JP-A-5-32287 and JP-A-11-209501. In these publications, foams and containers are reported. The containers are used for packaging IC.
A display device employing liquid crystal is widely used in all fields including controllers of personal computers or televisions, and car navigation systems. Such a liquid crystal display element is required to be stored so that it will receive no damage by vibration or impact shock until the final assembling, and to be safely transported, as the case requires. A container made of a foam is considered to be suitable for a liquid crystal display element. The above-mentioned publications disclose packaging of IC but disclose nothing about a liquid crystal display element.